Papa Shamal
by zria
Summary: AU. Shamal never expected to tie down with any woman, much less have a child. But when he feels the tight squeeze of her little hand in his own, he realizes it might not be so bad. Short snippets of Shamal and his daughter.
1. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, it is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

Shamal was proclaimed a prodigy when he was a child, there were even rumors of how he was able to recite all the bones in the body before he could walk.

He was an intelligent and handsome man, who was rather good at charming most women as he was in his prime.

However due to his flirtatious ways he was never saddled with a woman for long, as he could not commit himself to one lady.

Which he found fine, he wouldn't want his life any other way. There were too many beautiful woman in the world, and he didn't want anything to tie him down. He was always careful whenever he spent his time with women.

Too bad in his younger days he wasn't as cautious as he thought he was.

On a rather sunny day in Italy he went to the flea market hoping to encounter a beauty, as the place was where most woman tended to gather. As he was browsing a stall there was a slight tugging at his pants and he glanced down to see a little girl, who couldn't be older than five staring at him with big round hazel eyes.

He blinked at her slightly confused, as she kept insistently tugging at his pants.

He bent down to reach her level and said, "Hey there, what's your name?"

She replied with an affronted tone, as if he should already know it, "Brunilda."

"So Brunilda, where's your mama?" Shamal asked as he scanned the streets, he was secretly hoping the young girl's mother would be one of the bombshell beauties looking at a nearby jewelry stall.

"The nice lady at the hospital told me Mama went far-far away." His eyes softened at the implication as he saw the girl's eyes water slightly.

Brunilda however blinked back her tears and pursed her lips as she muttered, "She said, I have to stay with Papa."

"Ah," he sighed as he realized he wouldn't be meeting any pretty ladies through the girl. "Where's your father?"

"Here." She said, still staring at him.

"Which one is he?" He asked with a slightly foreboding feeling. None of the men around the vicinity had a face shape similar to her, nor had the same shade of dark mahogany brown except...

"You're my Papa."

* * *

A short AU drabble series, about what it would be like if Shamal had a daughter.


	2. Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, it is owned by Akira Amano

* * *

Shamal smiled wryly as he stared at the young girl, his brain was slightly malfunctioning as he thought the world was playing a silly joke on him.

"Can you repeat that again?" He asked, slightly hoping he had hallucinated what she had just said.

The wavy haired girl furrowed her eyebrows at him and started to speak slowly, "Yoooooooooooooooou arrrrrrrrrrrrrre myyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Paaaaaaaaaaapaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

A frown marred her features as the Italian male stood stock still, unable to comprehend the situation. Frustrated, she pulled out a crumpled letter from her small butterfly drawstring bag and waved it around.

"Mama wrote it!"

The Italian man, broke out of his stupor and snatched the letter from Brunilda's grasp. With trembling hands he began to read.

Dear Shamal,

If you're receiving this letter, it must mean I've passed on. The girl giving it to you is our daughter Brunilda, she's turning six this year. She has a fascination with butterflies and her favorite color is orange. She hates eating carrots. She's also sharper than most kids her age, she takes after you in that aspect. I know we haven't kept in contact, and I should have told you about her. But we were young and you had an amazing life ahead of you. But now that I'm gone, she only has you now.

Take care of her for me,

Angelica

He blinked at the name, trying to register who the woman was.

Angelica?

_Which_ Angelica?

The blonde waitress with the fringe? The voluptuous brunette from Sicily? Oh no, it wasn't the woman with the annoying eye-twitch was it?

Brunilda watched her father's expression carefully, as it shifted from bewilderment to uncertainty and finally to horror.

"Crétin," she said.

Shamal gaped as he received a cheeky look from his daughter. Her small hands were on her hips as she looked him up and down with a stink eye.

"Mama said you were smart, but I think you're stuuuuuuuuuupid."

He stared dumbfounded for awhile before realization dawned him. The doctor grit his teeth, as he raised his hand to cover his face in exasperation.

Of course, Angelica.

_That_ Angelica.

He remembered her mother fairly well now, as a sassy woman who had a knack for insulting him. Who also had a streak in sadism and a fetish for bondage.

But most importantly Brunilda's mother was Black Mamba Angelica, a french assassin who had nearly killed him seven years ago.

* * *

AN: crétin means moron in french. I was originally going to make her mother extremely normal, but then my brain was like nahhh.


	3. Bedtime

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, it is owned by Akira Amano

* * *

Shamal sighed as he stared at the positive match on the paternity test in his hand, then looked at the tiny brown haired girl sitting beside him.

Brunilda kicked her legs back and forth as she looked around the apartment, her eyes wide as she stared at the ginormous mess. Empty bottles of alcohol littered the floor, clothes were strewn over the sofa, and stacks of unwashed dishes were placed in the sink.

"Yucky," was the only word she uttered before she sat in contemplative silence on the couch.

The doctor could only stare at his daughter as he mulled over his thoughts. He had always wondered why Angelica had kept a low profile after their involvement, had it been because she was pregnant? Shamal ran his hand over his face, why hadn't she just aborted it? Why in the world would she want to keep it? Since she kept it, why didn't she tell him?

He would have never fathomed crazy black mamba Angelica, one of the best females in espionage and assassinations would settle down to rear a kid.

Foremost he never thought she would do it for a kid fathered by him.

Their relationship wasn't exactly a healthy one, they weren't in love per say. Their romance involved more passion and lust than anything.

Brunilda yawned as she rubbed her eyes, she looked at the clock and began to tug insistently on Shamal's sleeves.

"Papa, it's past my bedtime!"

He gaped at her, "But it's only nine!"

She pouted, "Mama said I have to go to be in bed by 8:30 or Santa won't give me presents 'cause I'm being a bad girl!"

Shamal scoffed, "Well it's fine because Santa doesn't exist."

Dark hazel eyes widened as the little brunette's lip began to quiver. "Bu-but Mama said..."

The assassin waved his hand in a dismissing manner, "He's made up-"

An ear-splitting wail resonated through the dinky apartment as Brunilda started to cry. "You liar! He's given me a gift every Christmas and he's eaten all the cookies I baked him. Liars are bad! Papa is a baaaaaaaaaaaaaad man. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He sputtered as the crying little girl started to pound her tiny fists onto his chest.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

AN: I pictured Shamal to be a bit messy since he always looks like a drunk guy who hasn't shaven. Hope everyone else has similar thoughts.


	4. Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it's owned by Amano Akira.

* * *

Shamal turned on his backside as he tried to adjust his limbs in a more comfortable position, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't sleep.

Perhaps it was because he was sleeping on the stuffy old couch he had. Perhaps it was because he had to cancel his plans on hitting the local bar that day. Or perhaps it was because he was hyper aware, that there was another human being in his apartment.

Shamal wasn't used to having another person in his home, it was his own sanctuary for him and him alone. It was also because he didn't trust anyone enough to be near him as he slept, not even women. If the man was on one of his escapades it would always be at his partner's house, and he would always leave and return home when he was finished spending his time with her. He was after all infamous Trident Shamal, many people wanted him dead, he couldn't afford to let his guard down.

Yet there she was. On the opposite side of the wall, his daughter who slept soundly in his bed.

The doctor shifted on his side and stared out the window as he began his silent contemplation and he wallowed in self-pity.

How had he been so careless in the past? He was now her only guardian, but what was he going to do with her? He didn't know how to raise a child!

More importantly, how was he going to continue living life the way he wanted when he had a little girl he was supposed to take care of?

A child who did nothing but cry and insult him in the past few hours.

Shamal paused his train of thoughts as he heard a strange muffled noise. He sat up, startled, as he realized it was coming from the bedroom.

Standing up in alarm, the brown haired man silently made his way to the the door and peeked in.

Brunilda was curled up into a small ball, with her face pressed against the pillows. She shook slightly as quiet sobbing noises escaped her.

He hoped she wasn't still crying because he told her Santa Claus wasn't real.

He faltered as he heard her begin to mumble to herself, the reason for her tears weren't due to the portly man in the red suit at all.

"Maman(1), I miss you." The girl whispered quietly to herself between sniffles.

He inaudibly sighed as he crouched down and pressed his back against the wall.

Shamal gazed out the window once more, as he listened to his daughter's silent cries.

* * *

AN: (1) Maman = mom


End file.
